deitywarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Chrono Chronicle
Fix the spatiotemporal structure! Chrono Chronicle is an event that was held from July 25 to August 6, 2013. Rule Story God who rules stream of time. Transmigratory Snake Samsara raised a rebellion. And. The world was divided into past, present, and future. Chronote: "What in the world is going on right now!? I can't believe Transmigratory Snake got up against us! My father Chronos asked me to be in charge of time space. We have to stop it or my sister Achamoth will make fun of me. I don't care what will happen in this world. I just don't want my dad and sister to make fun of me. What a coincidence! Legendary Warriors are here! Legendary Name is going to save the world, right? You are going to help this miserable angel, right? I know you will help me! Alright then! Proceed warriors!" How to play Area Bosses After defeating the area 50 bosses, the location changes. Federal Republic of Huet -> Kingdom of Lune Lunar Primitive Forest -> Super Ancient Monument Lunar World Peace Federation -> End of the World Raid Bosses * Machinery Soldier Blue Makina * Machinery God Rose Makina About Titles Growing Materials In this event, there are now two materials that the player has to evolve. One is an attack material and the other is a defense material. The attack material requires wins from the Duel Zone and a rank up to level up whereas the defense material requires doing the Chrono Mission and a rank up to level up. * You have to maximize your material level and hold certain titles to get additional strength. * You can only level up 1 Lv per day. * Material is untradeable/ungiftable private material. * You have to attack and win in the Duel Zone to receive rewards. How to use Decoration Similar to the event Magica Magius, decorations are given to four characters to obtain them as cards and increase the effect they give. A gold decoration gives 100 Bond Points while a silver decoration gives 50 Bond Points. The player has to max their bonds with Alchemist Angel Alchemy, Fortune Teller Joachim, and Dimensional Pythoness Angelos first before being able to give decorations to Time Traveler Wells and obtain his card twice. While giving decorations, each decoration nets the player a random bonus from a prize sheet. Once all prizes are obtained, the next sheet is used, which contains better prizes such as CP Tickets that can be exchanged for Ultima SSR, Queen Arthur SSR, or Tempest SSR. Finishing the 5th sheet will net the player 4 SSR tickets to fully evolve one SSR card and two Alchemist Agastya SSR. How to obtain Decoration 7/31 Limited Opening Starts 7/31 New Raid Boss Appears Chrono Mission Chrono Mission Description * Missions will reset everyday. * You cannot take over your unfinished mission to the next day. * Rewards are the following: - Proceed Quest -> 30% Recover Life Elixir - Go to Duel Zone -> 500YELL Pt - Win x3 in Duel Zone -> Private Battle Elixir x1 - Find Raid Boss -> Kujata x1 - Send Assist Request -> 500Gil - All Clear -> Mysterious DEF Material level up, Gold Decoration x1, Private Battle Elixir x1, Private Life Elixir x1. Tips Guild War Title Link Get high titles in Chrono Chronicle and your ATK & DEF Power will go up in Guild War. * Title will be relevant in the next Guild War * Title rank can go up or down even during the Guild War. Effective Cards Only cards purchased during this event CP will boost Event Pt. Cards obtained elsewhere will not. Please see below Note for details. Additional Event Effective cards added August 1st Additional Event Effective cards added August 5th * Only cards drawn from the Event CP ("Chrono Manipulator CP") will boost Event Pt with treasures. Cards obtained from Market or from previous CP will NOT have the Event Pt boost effect. * The extra Event Pt from ALL the Pt Booster Cards at ALL of its attained levels will be summed. * The Event Pt Booster Card need not be in your deck to add extra Pt. * Only max 4 cards of each event pt booster card types will have the booster effect. Event Shop Limited Special Shop Premium Legend CP Pack Detail The SR or above Guaranteed CP Ticket Pack was available up to July 29. Event Chrono Drop Detail * Chrono Drop will change to Private Battle Elixir when the event is over. The second '''Chrono Drop x1 and Chrono Drop x10 were available from the start of the event until July 29. They returned starting from the second half of the event until August 2. Reward Area Area boss kill Federal Republic of Huet -> Kingdom of Lune Lunar Primitive Forest -> Super Ancient Monument Lunar World Peace Federation -> End of the World Interim Federal Republic of Huet -> Kingdom of Lune You get an Interim reward if you reach a certain area by 2013 07/31 23:59 Bond Bond Card Reward You can accumulate Bond Pt & obtain card by giving Gold/Silver Decoration to the Class President. * You can receive up to 4 of Alchemist Angel Alchemy, Fortune Teller Joachim, and Dimensional Pythoness Angelos each. * You can receive up to 2 of Time Traveler Wells. * You can receive Time Traveler Wells SR up to 2 times by giving Decorations and accumulating Bond Pts. However, you have to maxed out all three characters in order to give Decorations. Next Event Pt Reward * Only the first 30 players to reach 5000000 EPt will receive SR Guaranteed Premium CP Ticket. * Only the first 50 players to reach 10000000 EPt will receive Scathach SSR. * Only the first 10 players to reach 20000000 EPt will receive Cosmic Ruler Akasha LR. Ranking Event Pt Individual Event Pt Ranking Reward Daily Ranking Reward Top Event Pt rankers get the following rewards every day! Guild Event Pt Ranking Reward * Only members who contributed 10000 or more Event Pt can receive the rewards for rank #1-10. Raid boss Max Damage Ranking Reward Defeated Raid Boss Ranking Reward Chain Title Title Reward List You will receive the reward corresponding to your title at the end of the Event. Victory Reward You will receive the reward when you achieve the corresponding number of wins. Initial Rank Up Reward You will receive the reward when you first gain the corresponding title. Category:Event